Amourshipping High School AU
by FrostPowered
Summary: An Amourshipping story that takes place in a world like ours but with Pokemon. Ash and Serena are both in high school and are both keeping in mutual feelings for each other. Amourshipping, SatoSere, AASL, Childhoodshipping
1. Chapter 1 - Caught Staring

Amourshipping High School AU

I do not own Pokemon. Also, a lot of fudging had to be done to the Pokemon canon to make this work. This is a non-canon fanfiction.

* * *

Grace looked at the clock while cooking breakfast. "Oh, dear! It's almost time for school and Serena's not up yet! Fletchling, will you go wake her up for me?" Fletchling flapped its wings rapidly and said "Fletch Fletchling!" It took off from its perch above the sink and navigated through the halls of its home. It flew into Serena's room and landed on top of her head. "Fletch Fletchling Fletch! Fletchling Fletchling Ling!" it chirped frantically. "Not now, you annoying bird." came a muffled complaint from a face buried into a pillow. However, Fletchling was used to this. It hopped all over Serena, chirping "Fletchling!" Finally, she gave in and grumbled "Ok, ok, I'll get up now. You can go away now." Fletchling waited until Serena walked out her door until he flew after her as Serena often fell back asleep after waking up.

Serena sauntered down the stairs, half asleep. However, she perked up at the smell of her favorite breakfast. "Oh Arceus! Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes?! Mom, you're the best." she said as she hugged her mother. Grace watched as Serena scarfed down 3 pancakes. "Have a good day at school!" she yelled as Serena ran off towards Kanto High.

Serena raced up the steps and into Kanto High School. "Hi Office Jenny!" she blurted as she passed the security desk and towards her homeroom. Unlike many other kids, Serena enjoyed going to school. She was majoring in Performance and Showcases which meant she could dance and sing all day. This, as well as being able to see her crush, Ash, made her hours spent at school enjoyable. Thoughts of Ash flooded her mind.

Does he like me? I hope so. Does he know I like him? I hope not. If I ask him out will he reject me? Does he like someone else? Serena's doubts racked her brain. Sighing, she entered one of the many classes she shared with Ash.

"Hey, Serena!" Ash called out while waving upon spotting her. Serena gave Ash her most brilliant smile and gave a casual hello. Internally, however, she was panicking. Every encounter she had with Ash made her nervous and she was always worrying about her actions. She didn't want to risk making a wrong move and ruining her chances with Ash.

She sat in a seat a couple chairs away from Ash, next to her best friend, Dawn. She payed careful attention to him. Dawn was chatting away with him and was inching closer by the minute. Sometimes, Serena felt envious of Dawn. If only she had the courage to talk to Ash without blushing or feeling nervous.

Suddenly, Professor Lance came in. Everyone scrambled into their seats, not wanting to get in trouble. Luckily, Serena was already in hers. Professor Lance began the lesson. Serena's mind quickly wandered off the topic, which was how to deal with wild Dragon type Pokemon. Instead, she stared at Ash.

He's so handsome and smart and kind and brave and…

Ash turned toward Serena and saw that her attention was focused on him. He gave her a smirk and turned back towards the presentation Professor Lance was giving. Serena, on the other hand, blushed furiously and smothered her face into her sweater. Caught staring, again. Serena vowed to herself not to get caught again. Luckily, she wasn't, at least for the day.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever! This is probably short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Misunderstandings

Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I realized around yesterday that I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN LIKE A MONTH! I had a lot of projects and tests lately :P and I ACTUALLY FORGOT TO SUBMIT ONE ON TIME WHICH HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE! And when I did actually use my computer, I ended up playing CS: GO because I don't want to be stuck in Silver. So anyway, enough with my stuff and I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction! I do not own Pokemon. Also, a lot of fudging had to be done to the Pokemon canon to make this work. This is a non-canon fanfiction.

* * *

Serena adored Ash's company but she always felt so self-conscious around him. She sat down next to Dawn who was using her phone, despite it being class time. Dawn had a nasty habit of using her phone and was addicted to it. In turn, this caused her to get multiple detentions. Right now, she was in detention with Dawn. Serena accidently fell asleep during class after pulling an all-nighter.

She also now knew from experience that using Red Bull instead of water to brew coffee isn't such a good idea. Great in theory, kind of messy in practice.

Suddenly, Ash walked in.

"Hey Officer Jenny!" he said with a wave. As well as being the security officer, she also supervised detention. "I just want to have a word with Serena, ok?"

"That's fine, Ash," Officer Jenny said.

"SooOOoooooOoooo," Ash drawled.

Serena replied "SOoooOOoooooOOO?"

"Wanna go to Siebold's restaurant with me, Clemont, and Bonnie today? Oh and hey Dawn, you can come too!"

Dawn took a second to look up from the phone she was trying to hide under textbooks and binders. She nodded then looked down again. When she returned to her phone, her eyes widened in shock and she let out a loud "NOOOO! I RAN OUT OF TIME!"

Officer Jenny suddenly appeared from outta nowhere and held her hand out. "Alright Berlitz. You know the drill."

Dawn didn't look very happy about it but she handed Officer Jenny the phone.

"That's another 15 minutes, too."

Dawn collapsed into her arms, while Ash and Serena looked on in classic anime embarrassment. "I guess we can afford to delay it a bit…"

*Time Lapse Cause It's No Use Describing What They Did In Detention*

Ash held open the door, like a gentleman, while Dawn and Serena walked out. They head towards Siebold's, which was only a couple of blocks away from the school.

"Hey Siebold!" Ash said upon seeing him.

Siebold bowed and said "It is my pleasure." Serena wasn't surprised, considering they battled before. Spoiler Alert: Ash won… a bit… not really… he almost did though…

They were seated fairly quickly. After several minutes of waiting, Clemont and Bonnie still weren't there. Dawn, who was tired of waiting, said "I'm going to check outside. If I can't spot them, I'll call Bonnie." She swiftly walked towards the exit, dodging waiters and people along the way.

Just as she left, a waitress came along.

"Hello," she said in a respectful tone. "What can I get for the cute couple?"

 _Cute couple?_ Serena thought. _Oh no… oh no oh no oh no…_

Ash couldn't help but hide a smile. "Um …" but just he tried to clarify, Serena placed her order. _No need to make things any more awkward_ Serena thought.

Surprisingly, they managed to get their food before Dawn got back. After waiting about 15 minutes _they finished eating their food, too_. The same waiter cleared the table and Siebold bode them farewell.

They found Dawn on the street, with her phone out recording something. Clemont and Bonnie were also there. They were watching something intently. Ash and Serena walked up and fell down, classic anime style, for it was nothing but a Dedenne chasing its own tail.

* * *

Ok so it was a crappy ending. Pls no hurt me. Also, I'm putting this on hiatus for a while cause I moved on a bit to Highschool DxD. I'm there for the plot… totally… but I'll come back and finish this someday. BYE NOW! :3


End file.
